That doesn't change anything!
by MissSlythedor
Summary: „Amber, I've wanted to tell you something for really long now," Remus scratched his head nervously. „Yeah?" I looked at him hopefully. My stomach clenched, he was going to tell me he liked me! „I... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know how... You see, I'm... I'm a... werewolf." I had not been expecting that. He eyed me fearfully "you... wait, WHAT?" I yelped.
1. Grounded

_Hi people! :) This is my first ever fan fiction, so I know it's not perfect, but anyways, I hope you'll like it. I practically LIVE in the Harry Potter world, and I don't call myself a fan of it, I'm not a fan, Harry Potter is my LIFE. As I usually tend to live in books more than in reality, it's a curse sometimes, really. Well, I've always loved James, he was just perfect, arrogant and all that, yup, I was crazy about him. Then I read rather a lot of fan fiction about him and Lily and I'm taking a break from Lily-James story's now. I guess I like every Marauder except for Pettigrew. So in this story, it's going to be about Amber and Remus. I'm not used to writing about characters that were already created, so it might take some time to fully adjust. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy :)_

_Oh, and I also don't own Harry Potter, I'm not a genius._

* * *

Three weeks. _Three whole frickin' weeks 'till I go back to Hogwarts! _Three weeks was too long for me to wait, I was quite desperate to get back now, OK, scratch that, I was _EXTREMELY _desperate to get back. Really, there was nothing to do at home, and I really missed my friends, the few I had, anyway. _Of course _I had to be _grounded_! Why not? Who would wan't to meet up with their friends and have fun, when they can sit in their room all day and sulk about being lonely?

„Gurrh!" I grumbled, it was really driving me crazy here. I couldn't take it anymore, but I knew there was no point trying to persuade my parents on letting me out of the house.

The only thing I _was_ allowed to do, was send letters, thank Merlin for that! I didn't really understand why exactly it was that I was grounded, but I guess it _might_ have been because of that time when I disappeared on one beautiful night and maybe forgot to return home before my mum went to wake me up. When I _did _turn up, aah, I've never heard shouting and screeching that fine, I think my left ear might have suffered permanent damage.

And I wasn't even really doing anything wrong... really... OK so I might or might not have gone to visit a certain person that night. And that person might or might not have been a certain person that I really couldn't rat out to my parents, for they would think that certain person has bad influence on me and get angry at that certain person, and I really couldn't do that... But hey! It's not what you think! It wasn't even a boy, although if it were, it would have been... umm no one... erm...

Well, the person I sneaked out with was actually my best friend, Lily Evans. I'd never say she of all people would leave her house at night, a bit too rebellious for her, I'd say. But hey! I guess you shouldn't really underestimate people.

Of course, my parents wouldn't believe it wasn't a boy when I couldn't tell them who it was, so o_f course _I had to be with a boy, if I really just wanted to meet up with a friend, why didn't I do that in broad daylight? Easy answer: It's less fun.

OK, so now I sound all adventurous and stuff, but really, I'm actually more of an obsessed bookworm. I have no life, so I seek it in books. Well, I do have a life, but sometimes, it just feels so dull (Yes dull, I am perfectly aware that I attend to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but other than that, dull) so I get lost in books. Although I'd love to be as adventurous as I read about in books.

So, if I'm such a dull little bookworm, why is it exactly that I'm bored? I think it actually might be given by the fact that I'm not surrounded by my other best friend, and his, more loud, rule-breaking, best friends, so I miss the chaos.

I am referring to my best friend, Remus Lupin.

I guess one of the things that really bonded us was our passion for literature. Remus is also really intelligent, which I can't say I'm not, but not as much as him. My grades are good at Hogwarts, I study, because magic interests and fascinates me so much. I don't get how others can complain about learning magic! In the Muggle school I used to go to before my precious letter came, I really wasn't the Top Student, it didn't interest me enough to sit still and study. But magic! HELL! Magic! Why in the name of Merlin's green and white striped pajamas would someone complain about learning magic!? I guess I just don't understand since I'm Muggleborn.

I met Remus on our first day at school, in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was being noisy and well, having a life. I just sat there with a book in my hand, trying to shut out the noise surrounding me, I thought I was probably the only one reading a book on a train taking me to a school where I will learn magic, everyone else was talking about Hogwarts. Everyone except me and a boy sitting across from me. When I realized he too, was reading a book, I smiled to myself, so I wasn't _that _abnormal. Well, I said „Hey" to him, and asked him about the book he was reading, which kind of resolved into a long conversation. And so, the first friend I made at Hogwarts, was the boy I am now in love with. _WHAT!? _Where did that come from!? I most certainly am _NOT _in love with Remus Lupin! Gah! It was no use, of course I frickin' was!

I shook my head disbelievingly and flopped onto my bed.

I looked around at my bedroom. It was quite small, but I didn't mind, since I really didn't spend much time in it, being at Hogwarts all year. There was a window, giving me a spectacular view of the street in front of our house, (Oh how I love spying on people on the street! Just kidding...) and in front of that window was my small desk, littered by all sorts of junk you could imagine. Snack wrappers, broken quills, quills that still resembled their original form, empty ink bottles, full ink bottles, pieces of parchment, Remus' latest letter, a letter from Lily (mainly complaining about James. She always went on and on about how horribly annoying he was, but we all knew she secretly loved him. It was fun watching her defensive expression when you confronted her about it.), books, my own poems and a few, disgusting and sad, but true, dirty socks. Well, yeah, I was kind of messy, OK, very messy.

I sighed. What the bloody hell was I going to do to keep myself busy for the next two weeks. Luckily, the last week of my 'precious' holidays I was free to wander of to Diagon Alley and then sleep over at Lily's, oh how I was looking forward to that!

_Tap, tap. _My head jerked up from the pillow I had rested it on and I looked up at the window. A broad smile appeared on my face, I felt my heart flutter in excitement when I saw Remus' owl Tarry pecking away at my window.

I shot up from my bed and let Tarry in, opening my own owl Milene's cage up for her so that she could gulp down some water and nibble on an owl treat. I untied the parcel from Tarry's leg and stroked her back gently in gratitude.

I sat down quickly on my bed and impatiently ripped of the wrappings to reveal a box wrapped in some wrapping paper and a card. My smile widened. Forgot to mention, it was my seventeenth birthday tomorrow. I flipped open the card and read:

_Dearest Orange,_

I snorted. Remus called me „Orange" sometimes, as my name was Amber Flare (Very intelligent of my parents to name me like that, why not just name me Ember?) and my eyes were a gold-orange-fire kind of color. I read on.

_Happy Birthday! Well, I hope it is happy since you keep complaining about being shut up at home, but on the bright side, you can do magic now! How many books did you read with all that spare time on your hands? As I know you, probably every single one you could get your hands on. Well at least next time you know not to sneak out at night again. (_„Hark who's talking!" I grumbled, amused.) _Yeah, I know I'm not really the one to talk, but I blame it all on James and Sirius! Well anyway, I hope you're coping well and that you don't have bars on your windows to prevent you from sneaking off again. Just kidding! Just kidding! Luckily you can't kill me when I joke about you being locked up if I write it in a letter, I'd probably be afraid to do so in person though._ (I laughed)_ I'm pretty bored as well, if it makes you feel any better. But Peter and I going to go to James' (As Sirius is already there) and then we're all are going to stay there the last week before school, an extra week listening to James' obsession with Lily, though besides that I expect it to be fun, not that we don't see each other enough every day of the school year. Oh sorry, I must be irritating you, yapping of about my freedom. Sorry. Anyway, I hope your parents let you out of your cage, you could ask them as a birthday gift and pull some puppy-dog eyes, that can't fail! Looking forward to seeing you anytime soon, if they let you out._

_Love, Remus._

I grinned stupidly at the card, then I put it on mt bed side table, all grumpiness instantly forgotten.

I took the box and unwrapped it. I had been expecting a nice, thick book, so I was really interested in what it was going to be. So when I finished unwrapping it, I found myself looking down at a wooden doll in an old wooden box. The doll was beautiful, it took my breath away. Carved from dark wood with a big round head and fiery orange and golden buttons fixed onto the wood for eyes, like mine, there seemed to be a flame in those button eyes, though I couldn't explain how. The doll's hair was brown, dark at places, but also light in others. All sorts of shades of brown like my hair. It looked just like me. I smiled at it, Remus knew I loved dolls. Not those plastic, barbie ones, I loved wooden dolls and rag dolls, just like this one. It's body was covered in a red and gold cloth, symbolizing my school house; Gryffindor. For me, this was the most beautiful and thoughtful present I could get. Some people would think of dolls as dark and creepy, but for me, it was perfect.

I tore my stare away from the doll and looked out the window. It was slowly growing darker outside and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as I slowly fell asleep, dreaming about seeing my friends again, seeing Remus again.

* * *

_So... yeah. Hope you liked it at least a bit. Please review, just so I know an honest opinion :)_

_Thanks,_

** MissSlythedor :)**


	2. Birthday Surprises

_Hey people... if there is anyone here.. Anyway, I still don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will, only in my dreams, nah, in my dreams I'd go to Hogwarts. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, I really didn't have much time and space to write it, I've had a more hectic too days than I would have liked, that means I didn't get to read and write all day... Well, anyway, enjooooy!_

* * *

Good Godric! It was so good to be going back at Hogwarts! I was so happy I couldn't even mask my excitement and actually _jumped _onto friends I hadn't met during the last week of the holidays, which included Remus. When I spotted him on the station, I ran madly at him, and I really didn't care if I looked stupid, the heck, this was Remus I was talking about, he wouldn't care, maybe just think I'm crazy and laugh, but he wouldn't be ashamed to be my friend at the moment. I sprinted across the train station (we still weren't on platform nine and ¾) and jumped onto his chest, clinging on and refusing to let go. I hugged him tightly, then jumped of him and started laughing madly.

„Merlin, Amber, what the HELL was that?!" He asked as he caught the breath I had knocked out of him. I grinned.

He grinned too.

„Just a friendly hello, don't act as if I had just sprinted across the whole damn train station and thrown myself at you! I'm not _that _crazy!" I was now grinning so widely that my mouth probably covered most of my face.

„Of course you aren't," He chuckled and then hugged me once more. Then looked around to see that we had probably fallen straight through the barrier.

„Wow," I said in surprise „I didn't even realize we fell through a wall-"

„OUCH!" I yelled as a a horrible noise filled my head, like if somebody was trying to wake my up with an air horn right at my ear.

_What the? _

I opened my eyes to see five figures standing at my bed, one of them holding a frickin' air horn next to my right ear. _Great! _Now my right ear was going to go deaf too. Stupid brother!

My closest family was made of three women; Me, my mum and my younger sister, and two men; My dad and my twin brother. It was great to have a twin, but sometimes, it was a damn curse, almost like an Unforgivable. My mum had dark brown hair, very unlike my own, which was recognizable everywhere thanks to at least 20 shades of brown, I even had a near golden strand somewhere, reaching to somewhere in the middle of my back. My mum's eyes were deep blue with little light specks twirling in them. She was very beautiful with light skin and a stunning, loving smile. My little sister, who was twelve and was returning to Hogwarts along with me in three weeks, had long, creamy blond hair, but unfortunately, it was only one shaded, HA! Her eyes were grey and had a loyal look in them, like I had the fiery spark in my own. She was a Gryffindor, but she told me she had nearly been placed in Hufflepuff, and hey, nothing against Hufflepuff, bust most people I know wouldn't really want to end up in there. Her name is Marcia, I mean Marcia Flare sounds way less like fire than Amber Flare, who people call 'Flame'! Or Orange, but that's really mostly Remus. If I had to count the number of nicknames I've been granted over my six years of attending to Hogwarts, I don't think I'd finish counting by the time I returned to that place. Though the most used ones are: 'Flame', 'Orange', 'Golden' – that one is specially reserved for Sirius, and then there's another one, but that's one only Lily and I use. And, quite ironically, I loved the cold more then warmth, so calling me 'Flame' really didn't fit that well, well, I guess I did have a temper nearly worthy of Lily Evans, but no one can beat her. Redheads.

My dad, Mark, had not short, but not long hair, in the color of straw, green eyes, he was the intelligent one in the family. And my oh so beloved twin brother (mind you, he was two minutes younger than me, so he's my little brother anyways), Keegan, was a Slytherin, but he was one of the normal ones, he just possessed some traits worthy of a Slytherin. He was kindhearted, but determined, he knew what he wanted, and he would get it. Yeah, Muggleborn in Slytherin... but they excepted him just fine, though some of the more Slytherinish Slytherins didn't like him too much. Well, hate him.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER!" They all shouted in unison when they saw that I was awake.

I blinked rather rapidly. Oh, so I guess I really still had to wait to get to Hogwarts, well, I'd just have to wait some more. But heck! It was my seventeenth birthday, and I was going to enjoy it. I glanced at my alarm clock and smiled. _8:57. _Seven minutes seventeen.

I sat up and leaned on my pillows as I eyed the huge cake in my mothers hands.

„What about Keegan?" I asked, „It's his birthday too, you know."

„Oh wow! She remembered!" Keegan clasped his hands onto his chest. „I'm touched really, sis. Since you're the only one still in bed, you're also the only one who hasn't wished me a 'Happy Birthday' yet." He cracked a grin.

„OK then." I said „HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEEGAN!" I screeched in his face and he jumped, clutching his ears and wincing. He opened his mouth to yell back. But mum shoved the cake in front of us just in time and captured both our attentions. There was no way I was going to let this cake be without my for another second.

* * *

„So what are we going to do today?" I asked my mum as we sat down in the living room.

„We? Why my dearest Amber, I though we grounded you." She said, mock thoughtfully.

„MUUUM!? I whined and took Remus' advice and tried it with the puppy-dog eyes. „It's my biiiirthday! C'moooon, pleeeaaaase?" I batted my lashes and pouted.

My mum laughed, „Well, next time you'll know better than to sneak out with boys."

„I didn't sneak out with a boy mum," I told her warily and added under my breath: „I'm not that lucky."

„Huh? Not that lucky? What do do you mean sweetheart?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

„Well, not that lucky, as in: I'm not that lucky to gave a guy to actually sneak out with in the first place." Great, I just _adore _these interrogations about my love life. Wait, what love life?

„Then who did you sneak out with then?"

„A friend..."

„Oh, so much information my head can't take it," Said mum sarcastically, wow, my mother knew how to be sarcastic, I guess I really do underestimate people. „Which friend?"

„Well, that I can't tell you, because if I did, you'd be angry with her!"

„Oh, well at least it's a her."

„Hey! What if I was a lesbian!?"

„Well, I know your not, so I'm not worrying about you running around with a girl at midnight." She sighed, „I won't be mad at her you know, I promise."

„Umm OK, it was Lily..." I cursed myself silently, I was such a horrible friend!

„Lily!?" Mum eyes widened.

„You said you wouldn't get mad at her!"

„I'm not mad at her, just... surprised." Mum said slowly, searching me with those dark blue eyes as if I was lying.

„Why would you be surprised?" I asked curiously, although I probably would have been too, if I didn't know Lily, sometime I forget that she is perfectly capable of being adventurous

„-didn't expect that."

„Huh?" I snapped back into reality and threw mum a confused gaze.

„Well," She said patiently, „as I was saying while you were apparently drifting of into your own world, I just didn't expect Lily to be one to sneak of at midnight, I thought she was the abide-the-rules girl."

„Yeah, she is, but c'mon mum, I'm seventeen, and I've never sneaked out before!" My mum didn't need to know what Lily was like sometimes.

„Oh I doubt that! I just haven't caught you before." She looked at me with her annoyingly Know-It-All expression.

„Sure mum, whatever I say, you still won't believe it." I gave up and sighed.

„So, anyway!" I started on a happier note this time, my eyes flashed with flame excitedly, „what am I getting for my birthday!?"

„Patience, patience, you're like a six-year-old!" Mum laughed. I pouted and batted my eyelashes again, this just made her laugh harder.

„Muuum!" I whined, seeing that my efforts had no effect whatsoever on her decision. But before she could respond, the doorbell rang and I eyed her suspiciously.

I heard Keegan open the door and say „Hi" to someone. I craned my neck to see better, I was really too lazy to get up off the armchair I was seated in and caught a glimpse of wavy, deep red hair. I smiled, only Lily Evans had hair like that.

I jumped up and ran into her, hugging her tightly and nearly knocking her over.

„Happy Birthday!" She shrieked as she toppled backwards and we ended up on the floor. OK, so not _nearly. _What was it with me throwing myself at people?

"And I don't get a hug?" Laughed a voice, a very familiar voice.

I jumped up and hugged my other best friend, Taisha Mareen. She was a typical flirt, though not a bitchy one, she just enjoyed the company of the male species a lot. Not to mention the attention, she practically happily basked in it, she had a lot of it. She wasn't the typical 'perfect' Top Model or anything, she was beautiful in a different way. The had dark brown hair and big, pale blue eyes (and when I say big I mean those round, big eyes, but not gigantic) and naturally full lips. She was skinny, but not skinny as in too skinny, she wasn't like a stick, thanks to her not really caring about how much she weighed (but she still didn't gain too much weight) she actually had _something _on her to look at. She didn't really wear makeup, she was naturally beautiful. But that doesn't mean she wasn't a right little flirt.

"Of course you do!" I said and smiled mischievously as I stood back up. I looked at her for a few seconds and then her eyes widened.

"No! no, no, NO! Amber don't you dare! Don't you dare jump on me! Amber I'm warning you-AAAHHH!" It was too late, I had already launched myself at her and knocked her to the ground as well, laughing hysterically.

And there we lay, laughing our heads of for at least three minutes, before I heard a faint cough. (faint because all I could hear were fits of laughter)

I looked up, eyes watering and through the slits of my eyes that I had managed to open I saw a sandy haired boy leaning against the wall, watching us patiently.

"Remus!" I choked out, my voice broken by laughter. I tried to breath... tried... and failed.

It took me a good thirty seconds to regain my regular breathing pace and to calm down from my hysterics.

"Hi Remus," I said again, this time I think he could actually distinguished what I said, and hugged him, like a sane person, I had had enough of jumping at people for today. "How long have you been here?" I suddenly realized that he must have been here the whole time.

"Several minutes," He said casually, as if he watched three teenage girls roll around on the ground laughing their bloody lungs out everyday. He grinned "Very interesting sight, I must say, though I'm used to James and Sirius having fits like this." I laughed and dropped back on the floor, I was somehow really exhausted, oh, why might that be?

"I'm so _tired_!" I whined, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Says the one who just had the energy to knock us down." mumbled Lily "How are you, Remus?"

"I'm OK, nothing too interesting been going on lately, I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, though."

"Yeah, me too." said Taisha, "Oh, and Amber, you better get your trunk packed and everything!"

"We're leaving in three weeks Taisha, are you such an airhead that you don't even who which day it is?" I asked as I laughed lightly.

"I am! But, I know there's still three weeks to go, but you're leaving with us today." She smiled widely.

* * *

_Yeah, so it's not very long, but anyway, I wanted to add it already, I'll have holidays in two days for a week so I'll be writing away! :) :D_

**_MissSlythedor_**


	3. Confrontation Conversations

_Hi People! So... I know I haven't added anything for a VERY long time... but, well, here you go! I hope you enjoy it at least a bit and I hope to add another chapter soon :)_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the genius, ans own nothing but my OC's and well, the things I created, which is not the Harry Potter world :)

* * *

Chapter 03

_Confrontation Conversations_

„OH MY GOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I jumped up and down, all exhaustion forgotten, in front of my mum like a little child being granted extra ice-cream with sprinkles on top. „THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK-"

„AMBER, SHUT UP!" She bellowed back, clasping her ears tightly to spare them deafness.

I just beamed at her and hugged her once more, which was about the fifteenth time already.

„I shouldn't allowed this..." She grumbled, apparently annoyed.

„But you did, and that is why you are the ultimately bestest ever mum in the world, and I'm going to buy you ice-cream one day for this!" My eyes burned with excitement, really, it was like I had little flames in those already flame-like eyes of mine.

„Just go pack your trunk," She sighed exasperatedly. „I'm going to miss you, with the little time we have over the year, I can't believe I'm sending you off three weeks early." She suddenly looked sad, and that tore my heart apart.

I hugged her again.

But this time, it was a hug full of love, not excitement.

„I love you mum, and I'm going to miss you too, but after this year, you'll have me all to yourself, OK?" I smiled kindly at her and she nodded with a weak smile.

„OK." she replied.

OoOoOoOoO

Taishia's house was stunning, sorry, did I say house? More like mansion, anyway, not that I haven't been at Taishia's place before, but I could never get used to the huge hallways decorated with creamy wallpaper with golden ornaments. The furniture was old and mahogany, and smelled like fresh wood, even though it was so old, when you live with magic in your life, everything is different. It was like a palace, it was beautiful, but I guess a little unnecessarily big – I don't think I'd be able to count the spare rooms they had.

„I missed it here." I said happily, in-hailing the scent of the wooden furniture.

„Oh yes, I imagine you'd miss the castle." Taishia laughed lightly, leading the way to the rooms we would be sleeping in.

„Tai, I live in a frickin' castle, it's not like it's that extraordinary here." She gave me a skeptical look. I slapped her lightly on the arm. „OK, it is, but still!"

„Yeah, yeah, of coarse."

„So Remus, are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked conversationally „Won't you feel stranded without the Marauders?" I added mockingly.

„It's not like I'm Sirius or James, you know, I can be quite independent." He said, indignant, though amused.

„Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows and my mouth formed into a skeptical smirk.

„And they're arriving in the morning." He grinned and Lily groaned.

„Just can't keep away from me, can he? Stupid Potter..." She mumbled unhappily. Stupid _girl_, was she blind? I'd take James Potter on a silver platter any day. Wait! No! Gross! He was my friend, and he was hot, yes, but _bleh_, no! Great, now the knowledge that I actually thought that would annoy and gross me out 'till the day I die. Dare I say it might even be more annoying and mortifying than Moaning Murtle herself.

The look of utter disgust must have shown on my face, for the next thing I saw when I focused in on reality again was the curious expressions of my companions.

„What's grossing you out, Ambs?" Asked Lily.

„Nothing, just had a few horrible mental images and thoughts and I think my brain might just pop with repulsion. But nah, I'm fine." Of coarse they laughed. Some friends they were, laughing away at my sarcastic nature.

„And what, may I ask, could you possibly have had these thoughts and images about?"

„No, you may certainly not ask. It's enough that I am utterly disgusted with myself at the moment, I really don't need you to feel so too."

„And now I really don't want to know." Thank you. Smart Remus. Have a biscuit. Of coarse, that's not what I told him.

„Prick." I smacked him in the stomach. My hand rebounded of unexpectedly hard muscles and my own stomach clenched. Not to mention that my hand hurt. „And I think your stomach just murdered my hand."

„Shouldn'tve attacked it then." He grinned. Damn, being friends with Sirius was rubbing off on him. Cheeky bastard! Not that James was any better, but he was too busy being obsessed with my best friend. The female one. Though even in his obsession he _did_ seem to occupy quite an amount of broom cupboards in his free time. Mental images again.

„Ah, I think she's having dirty thoughts again." Pointed out Taishia with an evil glint in her eye and a matching smirk.

„If they're dirty, shouldn't she be drooling?" Piped up Lily. Merlin, I knew I should have murdered them when I had the chance (when they were sleeping).

„And I swear you three are just as bad as James and Sirius." Remus' expression was stuck somewhere between 'about to roll on the floor laughing my Hogwarts hat off', revulsion and 'what the hell am I doing here again?'.

„Three!?" I huffed indignantly. „How am I a sex-obsessed Marauder!?"

„You're the one having the images." He pointed out, not helping one bit. I huffed again.

„You could be a Hufflepuff with all that huffing and puffing you know." Taishia grinned, snickering at her own joke.

„Taishia, that had to be the lamest joke I have ever heard, except for maybe that one about the Hippogriff, the Gargoyle and the drunken hag. Plus, shut up. No one wants to be a Hufflepuff."

„Hey! What's wrong with Hufflepuffs!?" She pouted. I grinned. I kept 'forgetting' that her current boyfriend was a Hufflepuff.

„They're boring, and have no extraordinary talents, I'd rather be in Slytherin. OK, I take that back, I think I'd go Snape if I was there too long. Sorry Lily." I winced slightly as I remembered Lily was in our presence, though it had already been two years.

„That's quite alright, he's a right old prick anyway, I'd rather go out with Potter than ever be friends with him again."

*cough* „Harsh" *cough*

„I heard that!"

„Intended."

„Prick."

„Twit."

„Flit."

„Flit?"

„It sounds cool!"

„Muflatt."

„What's a muflatt?"

„Well hell if I know."

„Prat."

„Shmit."

„Buf-"

„OK, now I have heard enough! Now stop acting all James and Sirius or I'll have frickin' nightmares!" Remus cut in, looking fairly horrified, while Taishia rolled around in her personal bubble like a dog trying to get you to ruffle it's belly, laughing.

„Shmut." And I had the last word. HA! Take that, Evans.

Rem groaned.

„Aw, Remmy, poor boy, whatever shall you do, stuck in a house with stupid, blibblering, blabbering girls?" I cooed over him sarcastically, as if he were a little boy.

„Run away?" He suggested feebly.

„We could practice make-up on him." Suggested Taishia and we all fell into hysterics at the thought of Remus with girly make-up on, it was just too damn hilarious.

Remus did the face palm, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like: „Why the bloody frick did I come here?"

„Because you like to be with your kind." I said happily, and judging by the appalled look on his face, he really didn't agree with me.

„I beg to differ." I said under his breath.

I smacked him again, what was it with me and smacking people? Sheesh I'm violent. Did I just say 'sheesh' in my head, I really needed therapy. „Shut up." I said pleasantly. Yes, that is me, Amber Flare, pleasantly telling people to shut their trap.

OoOoOoOoO

I flopped onto my bed. Well, the mattress set up for me at Taishia's, lying at the middle of one of the smaller and cozier guest rooms. Us girls were to sleep in one room, and the others really didn't expect Remus to join us, so Taishia had set up only three mattresses, heads together. Next to me, or rather, around me, or whatever, Taishia and Lily did the same.

"You know, you should set up an extra mattress, for Remus." I said matter-of-factly. Taishia snorted.

"Oh, sure, I bet he'll just come here to have a nice girly heart-to-heart with us. Yeah, sounds like Remus." I raised an eyebrow, it's not like she or Lily knew Rem more then me.

"You wanna bet on that?" I asked, my tone challenging.

"Sure, one galleon." She answered with perfect confidence. Now all I had to think about was what I was gonna buy with that galleon.

OoOoOoOoO

"No! No, no, and NO! I do NOT like James, you prick!"

"Oh _sure _you don't"

"Hey!"

"Hey, I believe you! _Really_."

Lily pouted and huffed loudly, though it really sounded quite a lot like "bitch".

"Now now, no need to be so angry." Taishia teased and snickered, wow, she really _was_ annoying, though I laughed hard at Lily's defensive attitude. And Lily was just staring daggers.

"Lily, just except it, there's nothing wrong with liking a hot guy!"

"Hot as he may be, the son of a Bludger is a git, an arrogant, cocky, narcissistic git."

I shook my head, disappointed at he foolishness. What was wrong about arrogant? That was a major turn on, or is that just me? ... Just me? U-huh.

"And since when do you speak Quidditch?" I asked suspiciously.

"When the holy frick did I 'speak Quidditch'?" She asked, appalled. I glared at the tone she was taking.

"'Son of a Bludger', but seeing as that is one of my own swear words, I guess you just got that from me."

"Because no one can be more obsessed with that sport than you." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Was that supposed to be a jab? 'Cause if it was, I took it as a compliment. Plus, I think James Potter is a tad bit more obsessed than me, dontcha' think?" I winked and added: "And don't act as if that's a turn off, holy double-sized cheeseburger frick, are you blind, daft, a liar, or all three?"

She glared, snatching a chocolate from the goodies stack in-between our heads.

"As I said, he _may _be hot, but-"

"Whose hot?" Came a voice from the now open doorway and we all jumped at the sound of Remus' voice.

"Shit, Remus! What the frick!?" I gasped, trying and failing to catch my breath.

"I hate to gatecrash, but since there's an extra mattress and all..." He trailed of, grinning. Poor boy, his kind nature getting lost in his Marauderish antics. He slumped down onto the fourth mattress and unzipped his sleeping bag.

"So... moving on, whose hot?" He asked, grabbing a chocolate from the pile. "May I?" He asked, gesturing towards the chocolate.

"'F'coarse." I waved my hand dismissively. "And James is hot." He raised his eyebrows.

"Merlin, Rem, he's hot, so hot I bet he could turn you gay." I punched him arm playfully, secretly hoping that James would not succeed in that.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick 'round the chocolate."

"You're pathetic, y'know that?" I rolled my eyes, though the effect was slightly ruined by my goofy grin. It changed, however, into a face of questioning of a fairly defensive character when Lily threw me curious look.

"What!?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She replied evasively.

"Sure." I muttered. Seriously hating her guts right now. Lily ignored it.

"Anyway, read any new books lately, Rem?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I did actually." He answered with the same amount of enthusiasm as I had. Our friends rarely got us, except for Lily, at least she understood the wonder of books, if not as much as me, but still a lot.

"Textbook, fiction, or some kind of history book?"

"Textbook."

"Ooh, nice, what was it about? And give me the name and I'll put it on my reading list."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, lots of interesting spells and hexes, I think James would have liked it, but you know, he'd rather chase after Lily and jinx Travis Krits. It's called _100 Defensive Spells You've Never Heard Of."_

I snorted audibly.

"Yeah-"

"Just shut up or go talk bookworm to the next room thanks." Said Taishia, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry if it's too advanced for you." I jabbed.

"Nope, just not in the area of my interest." She replied.

"Well, I wasn't aware I had to chose the subject of my conversations from a list of subjects that are in your thin area of interest." I said hotly, annoyed by her lack of understanding for my passion for books.

"Well-" But she was cut of short by an annoyed Lily.

"Just stop bickering, you two, you're like an old married couple, it's hurting my precious ears."

"Whatever." I mumbled. "Good night, guys."

There was a chorus of 'Night's and then I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, folks! Hope you liked it :) REVIEW!_

**MissSlythedor**


End file.
